Le temps d'un soir
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Voici une Role Play entre moi et mon amie Sasuke. Les épisodes ne ce suivent pas vraiment mais nous faisons tout de même notre possible pour votre bien être ainsi que celle de l'histoire. Merci de poster vos commentaires. Attention SasuKari
1. Une première nuit

Voici Épisode 1 d'une succession de soirée entre Sasuke et Karin qui ne seront pas nécessairement reliés entre eux.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la serie de Naruto créée par Masashi Kishimoto. Cette histoire est pour le plaisir de tous les fans de SasuKari et donc, je ne fais aucun profit avec tout ça.

Aussi rajouter que C'est une partie de Role play entre mon amie Sasuke et moi, Karin dans ce cas. Sasuke a fait toute la mise en page alors il ne me reste environs que 20% de mérite, merci de nous supporté et bonne lecture !

Attention: Cet épisode contient du matériel 18+ SasuKari alors, si vous ne supportez pas du hentai ou que vous n'aimez pas le couple, ne lisez pas. ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-C'est quoi, tu me délaisse maintenant? Se plaignit Sasuke

-Errrr NON! T'es toujours aussi chaud chaud… Oups, répét…ARG! Tu me fais perdre la boule Sasu, répliqua Karin, gênée. L'Uchiha lui afficha un sourire avant de dire :

-Ah d'accord. Karin n'en revint pas.

-OH MY GOD, T'AS SOURIT! T'es chou, dit-elle en vrai fan girl. Sasuke se retint de ne pas rougir, ce que la sensor remarqua immédiatement.

-Mais, mais… Rougiiiiiiit! Lui dit la rousse en lui pinçant les joues comme une ma tante. Rougiiiitttt! Sasuke prit ses mains et la plaqua au mur doucement.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il avec un sourire malin.

-Mmhh, lâcha Karin en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre. Sasuke s'approcha lentement, un sourire aux lèvres et un regard langoureux. Karin lui rendit un regard brûlant de désir, jouant toujours avec sa lèvre de façon assez invitante. Sasuke s'arrêta à un centimètre et regarda ses lèvres puis dans ses yeux.

-Tu permets? Demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

-Bien sûr… Comment pourrais-je te le refuser? Dit-elle, lançant l'invitation en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Sasuke réduit la distance à zéro et l'embrassa tendrement. Karin répondit à son baiser tendrement en refreinant ses pulsions pleines de désirs. Sasuke sourit intérieurement et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue doucement. Karin ouvrit plus amplement la bouche pour toucher doucement la langue de Sasuke, l'invitant ainsi dans un doux ballet dirigé au rythme de leurs deux cœurs battant. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaquèrent au mur au niveau de sa tête en intensifiant peu à peu le baiser. La rouquine frémit sous cet acte dominateur et se laissa faire docilement, collant timidement son bassin contre celui du brun tout en suivant les mouvements gracieux de sa langue. Ce dernier lâcha une de ses mains en gardant l'autre fermement au mur, passa légèrement sa main libre le long de son dos jusqu'à son chandail pour ensuite la glisser sous la fabrique. Elle frissonna et, d'un mouvement maladroit, colla encore plus son bassin contre celui de Sasuke, respirant déjà un peu plus bruyamment sous l'effet de l'excitation. L'Uchiha se décolla de ses lèvres délicieuses pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis arrêté dans son cou bien exposé. Quelques gémissements franchirent les lèvres de Karin alors qu'elle se cambra légèrement, drôlement trop excitée. L'adolescent commença à mordiller son cou en relâchant sa main du mur et en la prenant par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Karin, bien décidée à se rendre jusque dans ses plus grands fantasmes, décida de monter en koala après Sasuke, les jambes bien ouvertes et l'embrassa de pleine bouche jouant un peu dans le cou de Sasuke du bout des doigts. Sasuke posa ses mains sur les fesses de Karin pour la soutenir à la recherche du lit à l'aveuglette, enroulant doucement sa langue avec la sienne en serrant ses fesses un peu. Karin frémit encore plus et décida de commencer debout décidant donc de se frotter doucement contre lui, augmentant un peu plus la pression de ses cuisses autour des hanches de Sasuke. Ce dernier lâcha un léger gémissement. Elle décida de cruellement délaisser la bouche de Sasuke pour son cou, léchant fermement, suçant et mordant à certain moment. Sasuke trouva enfin le lit et se laissa tomber dessus avec Karin par-dessus lui. Karin se mit à l'action aussitôt et releva doucement le chandail de Sasuke en parsèment son corps de baiser et de suçons, s'arrêtant même aux tétines pour sucer et mordiller tout en continuant d'enlever le chandail avec ses mains. Sasuke respira plus bruyamment en passant ses mains sous le chandail de Karin pour le relever doucement tout en explorant son corps. Karin donna de petit coup de bassin alors qu'elle repartit à l'aventure, embrassant et suçant toujours mais en descendant cette fois. Elle envoya valser le chandail de Sasuke plus loin dans la chambre alors qu'elle commença à enlever son pantalon avec sa bouche mais aider de ses mains. L'excitation de Sasuke commença à transparaitre alors que Karin s'occupait avec son pantalon.

-Tu sais toujours comment m'avoir, n'est-ce pas? Commenta le jeune Uchiha. Le commentaire provoqua un ricanement chez Karin.

- Je te connais assez bien pour savoir ce qui te plaît et ce qui ne te plaît pas, Sasuke-kun.

Puis, Karin baissa les pantalons de Sasuke avant de les envoyer dans un coin opposé à celui du chandail et s'occupa du boxer avec ses dents seulement, s'amusant d'abord à frôler la verge de Sasuke. Il grogna légèrement et déposa sa main sur la tête de Karin pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Il joua un peu avec les pointes et en enroula quelques-unes autour de ses doigts. Karin le laissa faire alors qu'elle commença à lécher l'engin de Sasuke maintenant dénudé de tout vêtement. Sasuke relâcha son souffle en surprise pour ensuite rougir un peu et gémir longuement. Karin se lassa vite de ce petit jeu et décida de le prendre en bouche plus rapidement que prévu. Elle commença d'abord avec des coups de langue avant d'augmenter la pression et de commencer ses va et vient. Sasuke respira plus rapidement.

-K…Ka… Gémit-il en serrant les cheveux rouges entre ses doigts sans les tirer tout en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière,

Karin, remarquant sa réaction, se contenta d'augmenter encore plus la pression et la vitesse, rajoutant quelques coups de langues fermes contre Sasuke. Lui, sentant sa limite approcher, mit sa main sur l'épaule à Karin pour l'arrêter et lui releva son menton.

-Non…pas tout de suite, lui dit-il à bout de souffle. Karin arrêta à contre cœur avant de le lâcher puis, remonta docilement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Sasuke mit ses mains autour de ses seins et les serra légèrement pendant le baiser. Il baissa ses mains jusqu'au minishort de Karin pour le défaire tout en se concentrant au baiser. Karin frémit à plusieurs reprises mais laissa Sasuke faire, ne lui gâchant pas son moment à lui. Sasuke se retourna avec force pour se mettre sur elle après lui avoir enlevé le morceau de tissu gênant son but. Karin gémit en sentant l'excitation redressant le membre de Sasuke et s'offrit à lui sans ne rien lui reprocher et sans le gêner pour rien au monde. Il glissa sa main le long du corps de Karin jusqu'à son entrejambe et commença à frotter son point sensible. Karin se cambra en gémissant de plus bel, l'appelant presque désespérément pour en avoir plus. Sasuke s'arrêta puis se rapproche de son oreille et chuchota :

-Tu es prête?

- Mmhmmh... Répondit-elle, un gémissement se glissant dans sa voix qu'elle essayait de garder sous contrôle. Sasuke se plaça puis, pénétra en elle doucement, sentant la contraction des muscles initiale pour ensuite envelopper son membre confortablement. Karin gémit en s'accrochant au dos de Sasuke et le laissa faire à sa guise, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment d'intimité. Il l'embrassa avec une nouvelle passion ivre d'un plaisir érotique alors qu'il se retira complètement pour se remettre à l'intérieur d'elle et poussant jusqu'au fond cette fois. Karin s'accrocha encore plus fermement au dos de Sasuke, entrant même inconsciemment ses ongles dans la chair de son partenaire, poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Sasuke ressentit la brûlure dans son dos et le liquide chaud s'y échappant mais commença un mouvement de va et vient tout de même, sa douleur se changeant presque en plaisir. La douleur des premiers mouvements en elle se changea vite en plaisir à l'état pur et sauvage. En voulant plus, elle se cambra et s'accrocha encore plus à son dos, voulant faciliter la pénétration.

-Ka…Karin, Je t…t'aime… Sasuke dit, cherchant son souffle. Karin répondit, également essoufflée :

-Moi…moi aussi, Sa…Sasuke…

Sasuke donna un dernier coup pour ensuite arriver à son plaisir maximum et à gémir fortement. Karin arriva aussi au pic de son orgasme et lâcha des cris de jouissances. Il se laissa tomber doucement, la tête sur sa poitrine, toujours en elle et l'entourant de ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Karin se colla à lui, rassurée de sa présence et parfaitement comblée. Sasuke se rapprocha, chuchotant à son oreille :

-Je crois que je vais tacher les draps…

-C'est bon, laisse toi aller… Répondit-elle. Le brun ricana.

-Je parlais de mon dos, lui dit-il en frottant son nez doucement dans son cou.

-Ah… oups, dit-elle en remarquant les traces laissées dans le dos de Sasuke. Quelques petites gouttes avait coulé le long de son dos, contournant ses muscles et tachant sa peau pâle. Karin s'étira et lécha la goutte avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre les draps. Elle remonta ensuite le plus loin qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la blessure. Sasuke lui dit :

-Hmm… Tu sais, j'aime bien quand tu fais ça…

-Faire quoi précisément? Lécher ou infliger? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement dans les vaps. Lâchant un petit rire, il répondit :

-Les deux.

Sasuke l'embrassa doucement puis, mordilla sa lèvre inferieure. Karin passa doucement ses ongles dans le dos du brun en jouant de la langue avec l'Uchiha. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour mordre son cou où l'épaule rejoignit ce dernier. Alors que les blessures se refermèrent rapidement grâce au chakra guérisseur de la rouquine, elle lâcha un dernier cri de jouissance pour ensuite lentement fermer ses yeux, épuisée. Sasuke se leva pour ensuite se coucher à ses côtés puis s'endormir à son tour alors qu'il murmura :

-Dors bien, ma douce et belle Karin…


	2. Jouer au serpent et au cobaye

-Il y a du monde dégueulasse sur Youtube, fit remarquer Karin soudainement.

- Comme? Sasuke répondit-il.

-Des gens qui achètent des cochons d'inde pour les donner à manger au serpent, qui film ça, qui rit et qui FOUTE ÇA SUR YOUTUBE! S'exclama-t-elle. Il éclata de rire en affichant un sourire en haussant les épaules.

- Trop nice! Je ferais pareil, désoler.

-Sasuke, t'es méchant! Broncha-t-elle.

- Je ne le mettrais pas sur Youtube, répliqua-t-il, du tac au tac.

- … Tu es vraiment dégoutant.

-Mais je trouverais ça drôle quand même.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas tuer des araignées! Tu es vraiment ignoble. Le cochon d'inde est VIVANT et il hurle au meurtre!

- Mais non! C'est le cycle de la vie, voyons. Dans la nature, il est vivant aussi et le serpent ne se gêne pas pour autant.

- Je vais te...!

-Tu ne vas rien du tout parce que moi je t'embrasse, dit Sasuke en l'accotant au mur. Karin le repoussa vivement.

L'Uchiha ricana en affichant un sourire carnassier. La rouquine roula les yeux, peu impressionnée.

-Je n'ai pas peur, dit-elle.

- Ah vraiment? Répliqua le brun.

-Oui.

Il apparut derrière elle.

-Tu devrais.

- … Tu ne feras rien. Tu as trop besoin de moi, fit remarquer Karin d'un air hautin.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Répliqua-t-il, en saisissant son bras en en le retenant fortement.

-Tout simplement parce que… et bien, tu ne serais pas venu me chercher avec Suigetsu dans la prison du sud pour rien, contra la sensor, stratégiquement.

-Oui, d'une manière quelconque. D'un autre côté, je peux tout aussi bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- …Tu auras de la difficulté à trouver mieux…

-On pari combien? Ajouta Sasuke, un sourire fou s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- …Arrête, tu commences à… laisse, fit-elle, ses yeux le fuyant à partir de ce dernier mot.

-Regarde-moi.

Karin ne détourna pas les yeux, du moins essaya, mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément du côté opposé du principal intéressé. D'un ton agressif, le cadet des Uchiha s'exclama :

-Karin! Regarde-moi dans les yeux!

Ses yeux se tournèrent difficilement vers Sasuke avant de se plonger dans le charbon des siens. Il prit son menton doucement.

-Ne détourne plus jamais ton regard de moi comme ça…

Le jeune l'embrassa doucement puis la lâcha complètement. Karin resta figée un moment avant de sombrer dans un état de choc. L'Uchiha se retourna pour partir, l'air abattu et triste. La rouquine lui saisit la main pour le retenir.

-Sasuke, tu…tu ne me ferais jamais ça…pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle.

-…non. Jamais… Chuchota le brun à se dernier mot. La sensor le tira vers elle.

-Promets le moi… S'il te plaît… Supplia-t-elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et répliqua :

-C'est promis, Karin.

La rouquine alla se blottir contre son torse.

- Merci.

Sasuke la tint dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Karin frémit un peu avant de se détendre complètement et de se laisser faire.

- Ça te surprend un peu, n'est-ce pas? Dit le vengeur après un moment.

- Je pense que je suis plus fatiguée qu'autre chose en ce moment… Ce Suigetsu me met vraiment à bout de nerf, compléta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Ouais… Mais quand même; Il ne t'énerve pas toujours, n'est-ce pas?

-Sa présence me suffit à me tanner de lui, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton agressif. Il ricana.

-Bon d'accord.

Sachant que ce n'était pas toute la vérité, ce fait le fit sourire.

-… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça? Dit-elle en relevant la tête d'un air boudeur.

-Rien, rien.

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule du brun.

Sasuke mit son bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha pour mettre son autre sous ses genoux et la prit en princesse.

-Bon, viens, fit-il simplement. Karin resta collée contre Sasuke et sourit.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, répliqua la rouquine ironiquement.

Sasuke ricana un peu par ce dernier dire. Il sortit dehors sous le ciel étoilé et alla vers la falaise près de la chute d'eau. Le jeune déposa Karin dans l'herbe et s'assit en indien. Sans en demander la permission, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il s'accota sur ses mains vers l'arrière et regarda vers le ciel afin de donner à la rousse plus d'espace. Cette dernière fit l'effet contraire et s'accota contre Sasuke dont la position ne favorisait pas ce genre de poids. L'adolescent la retint difficilement mais ne dit rien, voulant en profiter un maximum tout en montrant sa force. Karin devint un peu plus joueuse et fit exprès de mettre du surpoids pour essayer de le renverser. Sasuke, ne pouvant plus les soutenir, ses bras abandonnèrent et le brun tomba lourdement sur son dos avec une Karin rieuse qui s'accota sur son torse avec de frotter le bout de son nez sur celui de Sasuke. Il ricana avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa aussi avant de rompre le baiser et de s'abandonner au ciel étoilé, imitant Sasuke, soit en se couchant dans l'herbe à ses côtés cette fois. Ce dernier regarda le ciel pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers la rivière calme. Il se leva soudainement, marcha vers la falaise et s'arrêta au bord.

-Dis, aborda Sasuke à Karin.

Elle le suivit des yeux avant de se relever sur ses coudes pour continuer de l'observer. La rousse se leva à son tour et alla le rejoindre, restant un peu plus à l'écart de la falaise que lui.

-Hm? Répondit-elle simplement, curieuse. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Crois-tu que l'eau est froide?

-À cet heure et à cette température, elle doit être quel que peu glaciale, oui… Euh…non, finit-elle en reculant vivement.

Sasuke sourit puis se lança du haut de la falaise en plongeant vers le lac en bas de la chute. Karin se dirigea presque en panique au bord de la falaise. Elle passa sa main sur son visage en exaspération pour ensuite se taper la descente, adhérent aux parois de la falaise. La sensor finit par se trouver une corniche proche de l'eau et s'y arrêta, cherchant Sasuke des yeux.

-Je t'ai fait peur? Dit ce dernier, se retrouvant derrière elle, tout trempe, avec une absence de chandail.

Karin sursauta avant de se retourner vivement.

-Un peu… Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

L'Uchiha roula les yeux et sauta sur la rousse, l'emportant avec lui dans la rivière. Elle lâcha un cri avant de se manger un flat au dos. Le cadet des Uchiha s'agrippa à la rive et sortit avec Karin dans ses bras, encore en princesse. Les deux étaient trempés, même que Karin avait un bout d'algue dans les cheveux. Pensant à tout, le gentleman fit apparaître un drap chaud et épais pour y enrouler la jeune femme et la déposa sous un arbre, près de la rive. Il s'assit dans la même position qu'en haut de la falaise. Karin fut parcourut d'un frisson.

-Brr… Merci.

Elle grelotta comme une folle au bout de quelques minutes sous le regard amuser de Sasuke.

-Tu as froid? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. La rouquine approuva de la tête. Le brun s'approcha et se colla à elle dans le drap. Et ça, c'est mieux? Dit-il d'un ton de voix se voulant gêner. Elle approuva une deuxième fois de la tête. Sasuke l'enveloppa de ses bras pour l'aider à mieux se réchauffer. Mais idéalement, c'est mieux que tu enlèves tes vêtements mouillés. C'est pourquoi que moi, j'ai déjà enlevé mon chandail. Ton linge trempé est plus susceptible de réduire ta température corporelle… mais tu n'es pas obligée. Je veux dire, je suis là donc je peux comprendre si tu ne le fais pas bien sûr… expliqua-t-il d'un ton d'indifférence.

-Non, c'est bon… répondit-elle.

En tremblant, elle enleva son chandail mais hésita quant à ses shorts. En voyant son hésitation, Sasuke se décolla un peu et mit un peu de couverture entre eux.

-C'est mieux pour que tu te réchauffes bien… dit-il en se tournant pour cacher qu'il rougissait.

Karin devint rouge elle aussi et finit par retirer son short. Cependant, elle se colla à l'Uchiha pour plus de confort et de chaleur. Ce dernier frissonna au contact du corps nu de la sensor contre son dos mais ne bougea pas pour éviter qu'elle se décolle. La rousse se colla encore un peu avant d'arrêter de bouger, se contentant de se réchauffer le plus possible.

-Karin… Chuchota Sasuke d'une voix incertaine.

-Hm?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-il en reflétant de la nervosité.

-Non, dit-elle sèchement.

-Qu… Ah… Bafouilla-t-il, déçu, mais ne bougea pas.

-Je ne t'aime pas, Sasuke-kun… Je suis littéralement folle de toi, compléta Karin en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Tu le sais bien, non?

-Je… euh… bah… oui, mais je voulais seulement… m'en assurer, tu sais… répondit le brun en mettant ses bras par-dessus les siens.

-Hmm… Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser tomber du jour au lendemain, pas vrai? Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Non… C'est vrai, dit-il en y pensant.

Karin s'approcha de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Sasuke frissonna et perdit tous ses moyens. Il s'endormit littéralement en moins d'une seconde. La rouquine décida de faire pareil, un dernier sourire s'affichant sur son visage.


	3. La surprise dans la surprise

-Hey! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui! Tu te souviens j'espère? Sasuke s'exclama en arrivant devant Karin.

-Bonne fête mon Sasuke d'amour, répondit l'interpellée joyeusement. Il rit de bon cœur.

-Merci, merci. C'est beaucoup 18 ans quand même, ajouta-t-il, pensif. La rouquine approuva de la tête.

-Par contre, je les ai eus plus vite que toi, contra-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. C'était le 20 juin, compléta la sensor. L'Uchiha souffla.

-Show off… marmonna le brun, jaloux. Elle rit puis devint boudeuse en ajoutant :

-Et personne ne me l'a dit à moi…

-Mais, tu ne l'as jamais dit c'était quand! S'exclama Sasuke, désolé.

-Compte-toi chanceux, dit-elle avec rancune. Elle soupira.

-Karin… interpella le jeune homme en ricanant ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement de tête vers lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras en susurrant :

-Bonne fête en retard.

-Merci, tu es chou, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hm, je l'aurais bien fait avant si j'avais su… répliqua-t-il en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, lui répondit Karin. Il afficha de nouveau un sourire.

-Merci, dit Sasuke en l'embrassant doucement. Elle lui répondit tout aussi doucement. Le cadet des Uchiha lui chuchota à son oreille :

-Je t'aime.

-Jamais plus que moi! Répliqua la rouquine avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah vraiment? Fit-il avec un ton de défi. Elle approuva de la tête avec un sourire grandissant sur son visage. You wish! Fit le brun souriant à pleines dents. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les balança de gauche à droite.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu aujourd'hui? Sasuke demanda, un sourire franc étirant ses lèvres.

-C'est une surprise! Répliqua Karin avec un sourire en coin. Il roula les yeux, boudeur.

-Oh super… Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé les surprises… dit-il.

-Roh, allez! C'est une bonne surprise, fit-elle, en voulant l'encourager.

-Bon, d'accord. Puisque ça vient de toi aussi…

Sasuke mêla ses doigts avec les siens et commença à marcher vers le salon.

-Mais avant, moi j'ai une surprise pour toi! Fit-il d'un ton de voix excité avec une légère pointe de nervosité. Ferme tes yeux.

Karin ferma ses yeux, comme demander. Il la fit entrer dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir dans une chaise.

-Tu peux les ouvrir! Lui dit le brun avec énervement.

Il tenait dans ses mains une boîte emballée d'un papier rouge avec un ruban bleu. La rouquine se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se disant :

-Je me demande ce que c'est.

-Et bien ouvre-le, dit le cadet des Uchiha en le déposant sur ses cuisses. Elle continua de se mordiller la lèvre tout en ouvrant délicatement son cadeau. Une toute petite boîte était à l'intérieur de la première. Karin fronça les sourcils un sourire étirant ses lèvres, se demandant vraiment ce que c'était. La sensor prit la deuxième boîte et l'ouvrit doucement. Une bague argente ornée d'un onyx s'y retrouvait.

-Oh, Sasuke! C'est… tellement trop! S'exclama-t-elle. Il sourit.

-Rien n'est trop pour toi, répondit-il, devenant de plus en plus nerveux. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la rouquine alors qu'elle enfila la bague.

-Oh… merci infiniment! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou avant de le parsemer de baisers, surtout sur la bouche. Il ricana pour ensuite la prendre par les épaules d'un air plus sérieux.

-Mais plus important, Karin… Je…um… fit-il extrêmement incertain ce qui était rare pour le jeune Uchiha. Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer.  
>-Et si… Il s'arrêta et se mit sur un genou. Veux-tu m'épouser, Karin?<p>

La susnommée se figea d'un coup puis se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

-Oh, Sasuke… Je… Bien sûr! Je serais folle de refuser! Dit-elle en sanglot. L'Uchiha sourit à pleine dents, se releva et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Karin l'embrassa aussi, les larmes ne voulant plus arrêter de rouler le long de ses joues.

-Alors, est-ce que ça compense pour ta fête? Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Elle répondit avec une joie non contenue :

-Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée. Oh, Sasuke. Je t'aime tellement!

Il ricana.

-Alors…fit-il avant de se faire interrompre par Suigetsu.

-Oh eh, Sasuke! Bonne fête mon vieux! Dit-il pour ensuite détourner son regard vers Karin avec un air hautin. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à lui sauter dessus encore? On ne peut pas vous laisser trente secondes que vous vous collez déjà, nargua le requin en roulant les yeux.

-Hey Sui! Dans la gueule! Fit Karin qui lui tira la langue en lui montrant la bague qu'elle portait au doigt. Je viens d'épouser Sasuke! Elle lui retira la langue pour le narguer.

-Heh? Il partit à rire de plus belle. Mais ouais! Sasuke, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier. Le brun le regarda sérieusement et lui répondit :

-Et bien non, Suigetsu. C'est bien la vérité.

Le requin arrêta de rire, complètement figé. Karin prit la bague pour la changer de doigt pour lui faire « le bird » avec la bague.

-Tu es vachement bouché là, hein? S'exclama-t-elle, une moue satisfaite sur son visage. Suigetsu tomba à la renverse, dans les pommes. Sasuke partit à rire et se dit à lui-même :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec lui, non mais…

-Ha ha! Trop de pression pour le poisson! Faut dire, les requins ça reste à la surface, he he, fit remarquer Karin.

-Alors, est-ce qu'on le congèle? Dit l'Uchiha avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu laisseras un mot à Juugo comme de quoi qu'il peut enfin se défouler sur quelque chose et que quand il aura fini, qu'il le mette dans le congèle! Parce que nous, on a affaire ailleurs, répondit la rouquine avec un clin d'œil. Sasuke ricana en le prenant pour l'accoter sur la porte de chambre à Juugo, lui laissant le mot.

-Alors, où allons-nous, ma douce?

-Je me suis amusée à défoncer mon budget sur ton cadeau, soupira Karin comme reproche personnelle. Allez, vas te changer mon amour, on part en 5 étoiles.


	4. À table !

Sasuke arriva en complet noir avec chemise rouge. Karin, elle aussi, était en belle robe longue, d'un bleu marine avec des fleurs noires aux contours rouge vin. La robe remontait du côté gauche alors que le côté droit longeait sa jambe jusqu'au bas de son genou. Une ligne rouge vin longea le bas de la robe, montant en des lignes perpendiculaires à intervalles réguliers. Elle portait des manches noirs qui faisaient la longueur complète de son bras.

-On y va? Demanda le brun en lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle le prenne ce qu'elle fit. Alors, où tu nous amènes?

-Ah ça, tu vas savoir plus tard! Répondit Karin avec un sourire.

Juste avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la porte, la sensor stoppa son geste.

-Attends, fit-elle, ferme les yeux.

Il le fit sans broncher.

-Pas de tricherie, hein? Karin prit soin de rajouter. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui répondit :

-Non, non, vas-y.

La rouquine ouvrit la porte et l'emmena dehors en le guidant comme il se doit. Elle finit par s'arrêter.

-Vas-y, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon amour, lui dit-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux devant une Mustang noire décapotable, flambant neuve de l'année. Une grosse boucle accotée contre le pare-brise.

-Bonne fête, chéri…

-Oh… m… mais… mais… articula l'Uchiha en s'approchant de la voiture et en fit le tour. Mais, elle est… MAGNIFIQUE!

-Je savais qu'elle te plairait, lui dit Karin avec un sourire franc. Il commença à rire de plaisir fou en frottant le dessus de la portière de sa main.

-Karin… C'est… c'est… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Dans ce cas, ne dit rien et prends le volant! Répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant les clés pour qu'il les attrape ce qu'il fit avec facilité.

Le gentleman fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de passager et attendit que Karin prenne place. Elle le fit en le remerciant d'un baiser sur la joue.

-De rien, voyons, lui répondit le brun avec un sourire. La jeune femme s'exclama pendant que l'Uchiha faisait le tour de la voiture vers son côté :

-Oh Sasuke, enlève la boucle qui est contre le pare-brise!

Le cadet des Uchiha l'attrapa au passage et sauta par-dessus la portière et prit place derrière le volant, mit la clé dans le contact et partit le moteur. Un ronronnement puissant se fit entendre. Sasuke rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en riant.

-Quel son merveilleux, rit-il en satisfaction.

-Ouais, ça ronronne bien, renchérit Karin.

-Tellement, répondit-il en enclenchant la première vitesse et en s'engageant dans la rue en faisant vrombir le moteur sans pour autant aller très vite ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de Karin.

-Avant de t'engager sur la rue principale, regarde dans le coffre à gant, lui fit remarquer la rouquine.

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et ouvrit le coffre en question. Il y trouva un bon d'achat pour décale de voiture pour un équivalent de 100$.

-J'étais pas sûre si tu voulais le signe Uchiha sur le capot. Du coup j'ai préféré te laisser le choix, lui dit-elle, pensive. Il ricana.

-En effet, j'ai quelque chose de mieux que ça en tête.

-Hmm… Je suis curieuse de savoir… lui dit Karin.

-Kirin en couleur mais, rouge au lieu de bleu, dit l'utilisateur de la technique Raiton avec un sourire. Puisque rouge va mieux avec noir.

-Ouf! J'ai bien fait de te laisser le choix, dans ce cas, fit la rouquine.

…

Ils arrivèrent sur la rue principale alors que Sasuke lui demanda :

-Alors, où allons-nous, en fin de compte?

-Je nous ai réservé une place à un resto 5 étoiles.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun.

-Je crois savoir où, te connaissant, expliqua-t-il.

-Alors, je te laisse nous y conduire car je suis persuadée que ton instinct le sait très bien, lui répondit la sensor en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le resto en question et trouvèrent une place de stationnement directement en face. L'Uchiha coupa le moteur et contourna la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de sa compagne. Elle sortit de la voiture en disant :<p>

-Merci Sasu. Tu es un amour.

Il mit son bras autour de sa taille.

-Est-ce que tu as prévu le menu ou tu vas me laisser choisir? Lui demanda le cadet des Uchiha, curieux.

-Je te laisse choisir, trésor. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, répondit Karin. Il l'embrassa.

-Je t'adore.

Elle lui répondit et contra :

-Jamais autant que moi.

Il ricana et dit :

-Jamais de la vie, en souriant comme l'enfant de 7 ans qu'il était avec l'incident.

Ils entrèrent dans le resto et Sasuke laissa Karin s'occuper avec le serveur. Elle leur a réservé une place inhabituelle. Effectivement, la table était sur le balcon donnant sur la ville. Karin, une fois rendu à l'emplacement, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est trop beau pour être vrai, dit-elle, abasourdie. Le brun l'était tout aussi également à ce qui s'offrait à lui.

-Mais Karin… C'est… c'est… parfait! Lui dit-il en lui offrant un de ses sourires trop craquants. Elle se retint de rougir.

-Rien de trop beau pour toi… Je savais que ça te plairait, répondit la rouquine en lui offrant un clin d'œil complice.

Sasuke l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur les lèvres pour ensuite lui tirer sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle lui répondit aussi s'assit comme prévu. Le brun prit place devant elle et commença à regarder le menu. Karin feuilleta aussi calmement puis s'avança doucement vers l'Uchiha pour murmurer :

-Tu sais quoi? Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment là. Ni rien, ni personne.

-Mhmm… Tu es mieux de ne pas faire apparaître quelqu'un à cause de cette phrase là, ricana-t-il.

-J'espère que non. Sinon… je ne sais pas tout le tort que je pourrais me faire… Enfin! Tu as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût? Répliqua-t-elle avec entrain. Il sourit pour montrer ses dents.

-Tu vas me trouver carnivore et sauvage mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, fit l'Uchiha avec un clin d'œil. Elle rit doucement.

-Vas-y, je te laisse faire! Pas de critique le jour de ta fête après tout, répondit-elle avec un même clin d'œil.

-Je sais, fit le jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, tu vas me trouvée un peu, comment dire, spécial dans son choix et moi nous plus je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Le serveur arrive à leur table avec un calepin.

-Vous avez fait vos choix?

Sasuke fit signe à Karin.

-Toi d'abord.

-Oui, je vais prendre le calmar en entrée… et le requin en principal… quand au dessert je vais un peu attendre un peu avant de choisir… Et toi mon amour? Fit Karin avec un grand sourire, se doutant que Sasuke commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle disait que ses choix étaient spéciaux. Il ricana en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour ensuite dire au serveur :

-Je vais prendre le homard en entrée et le steak filet mignon cuisson saignante pour le principal.

Le serveur repartit.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de difficultés avec le sang, ne? Demanda Sasuke en prenant sa main sur la table.

-Non, ça va… Quant à mes choix, je crois encore avoir une dent contre Killer Bee et Suigetsu, répondit Karin avec un sourire.

-Ouais… après ce qu'il m'a fait… dit le brun avec une touche amer.

-J'aurais du en commander le double, fit-elle en riant.

-Tu sais… C'est là que j'ai réalisé que vous étiez tous très important pour moi… Et que j'avais besoin de vous, et surtout, de toi, compléta-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

-Tu es trop mignon… Parce qu'on ne l'était pas avant? Fit la rouquine avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres ce qui fit ricaner l'Uchiha.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tout d'un coup, il se raidit, ressentant une présence familière…


	5. Quand on parle de la belette

Sasuke regarda autour de lui discrètement, plus curieux que sur ses gardes.

-Peux-tu identifier le nouveau chakra? Demanda-t-il à la sensor.

- Oui, laisse-moi une seconde… Elle devint tendue alors qu'elle réalisa à qui appartenait ce chakra. Oh, je comprends… dit-elle.  
>Le cadet des Uchiha redevint détendu et souriant.<p>

-Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça? Fit la rouquine, inquiète à sa place. Il secoua la tête calmement. Bon, j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais…

-C'est juste…curieux, se dit l'Uchiha avec un sourire pensif.

Karin essaya de se calmer à son tour, se remettant entièrement à Sasuke.

-J'ai la mauvaise impression que c'est ma phrase de tout à l'heure qui l'a attiré, dit-elle avec une moue contrariée.

L'aîné des Uchiha, Itachi, apparut en complet blanc orné d'une cravate bleu, les cheveux, toujours longs, détachés. En voyant Sasuke, il s'approcha doucement, toutes défenses descendues. Son cadet sourit de plus belle et se leva pour aller lui donner un câlin masculin. Karin s'était également levée, question de ne pas être trop impolie. Après le câlin des frères, elle se contenta d'une poignée de main avec le traitre comme salutation ce qu'il fit avec une main ferme sans serrer fort en affichant un sourire. La rouquine lui rendit son sourire, pas vraiment sincère mais elle se força pour que ça ne paraisse pas. Disons que Karin aurait mieux été selon elle s'il n'avait pas débarqué.

-Sasuke, je ne peux pas vraiment rester très longtemps puisque j'ai une sortie de bureau importante mais je voulais juste passer te donner ceci, dit le plus vieux des deux bruns en lui donnant une grande boîte qui était longue mais assez plate emballée d'un papier rouge avec une boucle et ruban bleu ciel argenté. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras. Bonne fête mon grand, dit-il en lui serrant la main puis repart d'un rapide. Le cadet des Uchiha ricana.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais?

-Bon, et bien, aussi vite il arrive aussi il repart… Lui dit Karin en regardant Itachi partir d'une manière qui laisse deviner qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son cœur celui-là. Ouais, tu dois connaître ton frère mieux que moi, après tout…

-Tu sais comment il est, l'Uchiha commenta avec un clin d'œil, toujours occupé à travailler celui-là…

Le plus jeune des bruns se rassit alors que le serveur arrivait avec les entrées. Karin, quant à elle, s'était rassise un peu avant Sasuke. Ce dernier regarda les plats et dit :

-Ça a l'air bon.

-Ouais. Je sens que je vais me venger…euh…régaler.

Le cadet des Uchiha s'attaqua au homard avec amusement, armé d'un couteau et d'une pince, en le coupant en deux de la tête à la queue en un coup. Le jeune homme commença à rire discrètement ce qui fit sourire Karin qui goutait son calmar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

-Disons que la lame de chidori coupe bien tout ça, répondit Sasuke avec un clin d'œil ce qui la fit ricaner de disant :

-Oui, ça doit! Quant à moi, c'est cuit à la perfection, comme je m'y attendais. Vraiment, je n'ai rien à dire contre le service.

-Va pareil pour moi. Le homard est succulent, dit-il, en parfait accord.

-Arrête, tu commences à me faire regretter mon choix… Quoi que, non. Je m'amuse trop pour le regretter finalement, répondit-elle en riant. Tu veux un bout de Bee?

-Ce n'est pas de refus, dit l'Uchiha avec un sourire moqueur.

Il s'avança un peu par-dessus la table. Karin piqua un tentacule avec sa fourchette et le présenta juste devant la bouche du brun. Ce dernier s'avança juste assez pour le prendre avec sa langue et le glisser doucement dans sa bouche tout en regardant Karin dans les yeux. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres quant à cet acte qu'elle prit comme provocateur et décida d'en faire autant à la prochaine occasion venue ce qui le fit ricaner.

-Tiens, tiens. Mon homard était une femelle. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il y a plein d'œufs à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant les milliers de minuscules billes rouges parsemant l'intérieur du homard.

-Tu es sérieux? Dit-elle en regardant plus attentivement.

-Oui, oui. C'est tous des œufs ça…

-Tu crois que ça peut formuler une plainte et un remboursement? Dit-elle en blague, son sourire s'étirant à ce dire. Le brun ricana légèrement.

-Très drôle. Allez approche, c'est très bon, lui dit-il en prenant une cuillère en l'avança vers la rouquine.

-Bon… Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en s'approchant lentement.

-Alors, pourquoi tu hésites? Demanda le brun en prenant avec sa fourchette et prit une bouchée pour lui montrer que c'est mangeable.

-C'est bon… Désolée, c'est ma première fois…

-Ça va, moi aussi j'avais une première fois. Tout le monde en a une, en fait, la rassura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle glissa la cuillère dans sa bouche en sortant la langue et la léchant comme si de rien était et ce, dans un mouvement assez provocant et explicite. Elle voulait sa revanche. Les joues du fêté devinrent légèrement roses et il ricana un peu. Elle finit par lâcher la cuillère avant que ça devienne trop.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mal…

Au bout de dix minutes, il termina son merveilleux homard alors que Karin avait presque fini son calmar.

-Alors, il goute bon, Bee? Dit l'Uchiha avec un sourire en coin.

-Vraiment, sauf que je commence peut-être à en avoir trop… Tu en veux un peu? Lui demanda-t-elle ce que le brun répondit par l'affirmatif avec un sourire. Il se pencha vers elle pour être le plus près possible.

-Ah non, je ne te nourris par cette fois-ci, dit-elle en riant. Prend ta fourchette mon chou, les nourrisses ce n'est pas pour moi ce soir. Sasuke fit semblant de faire une moue triste mais ne put s'empêcher de rire tout de même en prenant sa fourchette. Ça a presque marché! Si tu n'avais pas prit ta fourchette, je te faisais vraiment manger!

-J'ai 18 quand même… Dit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

-Ah vraiment, tu es irrésistible quand tu veux, toi. Et c'est bien ce que je me disais… J'allais commencer à t'appeler 'bébé', dit la rouquine en riant. Sans rancunes, bien sûr, mon amour. L'Uchiha ricana doucement. Ils finirent leurs assiettes alors que le serveur arrivait avec le requin et le steak.

-Oh ho ho… Maintenant, ça va être très sanglant, dit le brun avec un rire psychotique silencieux.

-Retiens ce rire là, mon ange. Pas devant tout le monde, s'il te plaît, fit Karin avec un sourire. Sasuke sourit en guise de réponse puis s'attaqua à son filet qui se défaisait tout seul, le sang le rendant juteux et délicieux.

-Ça y est. Je suis au paradis, fit-il, en extase.

-Et moi j'envois Suigetsu en enfer, répondit-elle en enfonçant sa fourchette violemment dans le requin, un peu à la manière d'un poignard. C'est libérateur. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent, compléta la sensor avec un rire. C'est comme une thérapie. Sasuke ricana.

-Essaye de ne pas alarmer les gens, Karin.

-Attend, je n'ai pas encore essayé le couteau, dit-elle en plantant le couteau encore plus violemment que la fourchette.

-Quelque chose à boire, mon amour? Du vin, peut être? Demanda le brun doucement.

-Hmm… Un bon vin rouge serait bien, oui… Tu en dis quoi? Lui demanda Karin à son tour.

-Je connais un bon vin rouge que j'ai entrevue sur la carte tout à l'heure… Commenta Sasuke en prenant la carte et la lit rapidement. Voila, juste ici. Un vin rouge espagnol 2008 fruité. Il est exquis.

Il commanda un verre pour Karin et rien pour lui.

-Tu aurais quand même dû t'en prendre un verre, tu sais…

-Je préfère ne pas m'y aventurer. Je conduis, dit-il, humble.

-Ouais… Vu de cette manière…

-Mais je vais quand même prendre une toute petite gorgée pour me souvenir de cette douce saveur. Car, il est très bon et doux.

Le serveur arriva avec la coupe et y versa un peu de vin à l'intérieur pour qu'elle y goute. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Il est bon… Très bon, même. J'aime bien, dit la rouquine avec un sourire. Le serveur lui versa une bonne quantité puis repartit.

-Tu permets que j'en prenne une petite gorgée? Demanda le cadet des Uchiha.

-Vas-y, sers-toi, lui dit Karin, souriante. Sasuke prit la coupe et but une petite gorgée puis la savoura.

-Hmm… Il est aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs… Dit-il en lui remettant la coupe pour continuer à manger son merveilleux steak. Quant à Karin, elle jouait presque plus avec le requin qu'elle le mangeait, toujours avec ce petit air de tueur sur le visage. Le brun prit un morceau de pain pour y imbiber le sang restant dans l'assiette. Je me sens comme un t-rex à chaque fois que je mange ça, fit-il avec un sourire ce qui la fit rire en disant :

-Moi, je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à découper de la viande que maintenant. Sasuke eut déjà terminé son assiette.

-Simplement divin… Toi, ça avance? Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Simplement défoulant, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Il est plus en lambeau qu'autre chose, je crois. S'il avait pu saigner, j'en serais couverte, compléta la rousse en ricanant.

-Oui, effectivement, commenta l'Uchiha en observant les pauvres restants du requin. Par contre, je ne crois pas pouvoir manger du gâteau, honnêtement…

-Quant à moi, et bien, je crois que je vais essayer de m'arranger avec les restes du requin et, peut être une mousse au chocolat s'il me reste de la place, bien sur. Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir demandé avant mais tu en veux un morceau? Le brun rit de bon cœur en hochant la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il. Il prit un morceau avec sa fourchette et le mangea lentement. Hmm… C'est très, très bon.

-Ouais, affreusement bon, répliqua Karin avec un air sadique. Enfin…euh…j'ai rien dit, fit-elle en se rendant compte de la situation. La sensor finit par se fatiguer de massacrer Suigetsu et de le manger et réussit tant bien que mal de camoufler le massacre. Au bout d'un moment, Karin se dit qu'elle en eut assez de jouer et réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus très faim non plus. Sasuke soupira en lâchant un petit ricanement.

-Alors, bien manger? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, c'était super, dit-elle avec sourire quelque peu carnassier aux lèvres. Il ricana un peu pour ensuite étirer son bras de l'autre côté de la table pour prendre sa main amoureusement et mêla ses doigts avec les siens en lui demandant :

-Prête pour le dessert, amour?

-Ouf... Et bien, je l'espère, oui.

-Au pire, on peut partager une assiette, dit le brun en compromis.

-Je préfèrerais ca oui, répliqua Karin avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord, Nous allons faire ça, lui dit Sasuke en levant son bras pour appeler le serveur qui arriva en deux secondes. Um, me permets-tu de choisir notre dessert?

-Vas-y, je te laisse mon amour, dit amoureusement la rouquine en lui affichant un sourire.

-Nous allons avoir un gâteau au chocolat noir avec fondant au chocolat blanc.

-Ouf... j'ai drôlement bien fait de te laisser choisir! Ah la la… Ça va être riche comme dessert. Il ne faut pas trop en manger, se dit Karin en penser.

- Tout de suite monsieur! Fit le serveur qui repartit pour revenir cinq secondes plus tard avec le morceau. Voila monsieur, et mademoiselle, dit-il en leur tendant une petite fourchette chacun.

-Merci, lui dit Karin simplement puis Sasuke en fit de même. Il attendit quelques instants. Ça a vraiment l'air bon...

-Goute, lui dit l'Uchiha avec un sourire courtois.

-Toujours aussi galant à ce que je vois mais, je vais devoir refuser ton offre. C'est ta fête alors à toi le premier morceau ! Et à bien y penser, on aurait presque dû demander une chandelle. Remarqua Karin avec un sourire moqueur. Le brun ricana.

-D'accord, d'accord, fit-il. Le cadet des Uchiha prit un coin de gâteau et le glissa dans sa bouche tout doucement en fixant Karin sensuellement ce qui eut comme effet de la faire grogner de retenu devant cet acte excitant.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle, ne cessant de fixer Sasuke avec un air à presque vouloir le manger, lui, à la place du gâteau.

-Un délice total.

-Il faut que je goute alors... Elle prit un petit bout avec sa fourchette avant de le porter délicatement à sa bouche pour essayer de faire subir à Sasuke le même supplice qu'il lui avait fait subir. Une fois le morceau en bouche, ses yeux s'écarquilla un peu et une fois avalé, elle commença à rire doucement. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était si sucré... Sasuke la fixa avec un air satisfait sur son visage, son but étant de provoquer cette même réaction à la rouquine.

-Bien sûr. Un coulis de chocolat blanc est plus concentrer qu'un morceau en tant que tel; Il faut y faire attention. Ne savais-tu pas, Karin? Dit-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

-Ah, c'est ça… Je me demandais aussi. En fait, non. Tu m'apprends quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment bonne et intéressée en cuisine, lui répondit la sensor en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. Tu es spécialisée en quelque chose d'autre. Nous avons tous une spécialité quelconque, expliqua le brun en prenant un autre morceau. Alors, j'espère que la visite de mon frère ne t'a pas trop vexée. C'est moi qui lui avais demandé de venir. Puisque je me doutais un peu que tu allais m'emmener ici…

-Ah... Je vois... dit-elle, le sujet la mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Et, eum, non. Ça va... Ton frère est...bien ... Ça ne m'a pas dérangée... Sasuke mit sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as pas à te forcer en disant ça... Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de ce qu'il a fait mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin...moins que nous le pensons... Mais bon... ce n'est que ma vision des choses, je suppose... expliqua le cadet des Uchiha en lâchant un soupir et en prenant une autre bouché.

-Non je... je comprends tu sais et ... Karin baissa les yeux, vraiment mal à l'aise en disant ça, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Pas ici et pas aujourd'hui...

-Oui, oui. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas... Il prit un morceau avec sa fourchette et l'accota sur les lèvres à Karin, un sourire doux affiché sur son visage. Les lèvres de la rouquine s'étira en un sourire et ouvrit docilement la bouche. Oh la la, Sasuke... si seulement tu savais... pensa Karin mélancoliquement. Sasuke lui glissa délicatement la fourchette dans la bouche en la regardant dans les yeux pendant tout ce temps. Elle prit délicatement le morceau, jouant peut-être trop de la langue, faisant exprès, puis enleva le morceau piqué dans la fourchette pour se l'approprier et le déguster faisant ricaner le cadet des Uchiha. Au bout du troisième morceau, Karin ne pouvait plus supporter la concentration de sucre.

-Je suis désolée mais, je crois que ça devient trop sucré pour moi!

-Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, répondit-il un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage. Sasuke finit les quelques morceaux restants et lui afficha un sourire. Elle ricana et passa doucement son doigt sur le bord des lèvres du brun. Elle porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche, peut-être toujours un peu explicitement et ce, dans un clin d'œil.

-Oh, Karin! Je n'ai pas déballé le cadeau qu'Ita-chan m'a apporté. Je…je veux dire...Itachi, bégaya l'Uchiha en se passa la main dans le visage rapidement.

-Oh oui... Tu as raison. Et bien, vas-y, n'attends pas plus... dit-elle, encore inconfortable à revenir sur le sujet du frère aîné de Sasuke. Il déchira l'emballage sans hésitation pour y découvrir un étui noir en cuire avec des attaches métalliques en or sur les côtés. Il les ouvra pour y découvrir une guitare électrique rouge avec un petit nuage noir ressemblant au symbole de la compagnie qu'Itachi travaillait, Akatsuki, sur la tête de la guitare, les cordes, elles-mêmes, étant noir métallique.

-Oh... Une merveille... dit-il, le souffle coupé.

-Hmm... C'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi abasourdie. Il ricana doucement.

-Il va falloir que je l'essaye plus tard... Il referma l'étui et regarda Karin.

-C'est la fête la plus merveilleuse que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, Karin, lui dit le jeune Uchiha, des petites larmes d'émotions s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Il les essuya aussi vite qu'elles furent apparues. Il afficha un sourire franc et heureux ce qui évidemment étira un sourire aux lèvres de Karin.

-Bon, allez. C'est le temps de t'emmener au dernier endroit où je dois te conduire pour la soirée, dit la sensor en se levant. Sasuke en fit de même et prit la poigner de l'étui, soulevant ainsi la guitare pour la suivre.


	6. Jouer avec le feu

Ils arrivèrent à sa merveilleuse Mustang en bas et Sasuke mit la guitare dans la valise pour ensuite ouvrir la porte à sa future épouse.

-Mademoiselle, dit-il en gentleman, un sourire en coin affiché sur son visage.

-Merci, lui répondit Karin avec un rire léger entrant dans la voiture et s'attacha. L'Uchiha alla de son côté et s'attacha à son tour, s'étirant du côté de la rouquine pour lui voler un baiser doux et attentionné.

-Je voudrais prendre quelque chose en passant quelque part, dit-il en se décollant de ses lèvres.

-Allons-y, dit-elle avec un sourire. Le brun partit le moteur et s'engagea sur la route pour se diriger vers un petit restaurant japonais. Il sortit de la voiture et dit à Karin :

-Ce ne sera pas long.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac contenant une longue bouteille blanche avec des petites tasses. Il le tendit à Karin le temps qu'il conduise.

-Attention, c'est chaud.

La sensor pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée de ce qu'il a ramené.

-Alors, à partir d'ici, où dois-je aller? Demanda l'Uchiha en faisant vrombir le moteur. La rouquine lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

-À l'hôtel que tu veux. Le cadet des Uchiha se dirigea vers un hôtel quand même assez réputé pour le confort, un cinq étoiles. Il trouva un stationnement directement à côté de la porte et, comme toujours, alla ouvrir celle de Karin. Il passa une main sur ses fesses alors qu'elle sortit de la voiture ce qui la fit ricaner et sortit élégamment de la merveilleuse et splendide Mustang en roulant les yeux avec un sourire. Sasuke glissa son bras sous celui de Karin et prit une chambre en hauteur avec vu sur la ville que Karin paya bien sûr. Un fois rendu dans la chambre, la sensor alla s'asseoir sur le lit et enleva ses talons hauts avec soulagement. Le brun lâcha un soupir en détachant sa cravate tout en la gardant autour de son cou. Karin étira son bras et lui enlève doucement dans un clin d'œil. Il afficha un sourire en coin en enlevant son veston et en détachant sa chemise pour ensuite s'approcher du lit pour la pousser doucement sur son dos. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Karin et elle arrête Sasuke doucement.

-La fermeture éclair est dans mon dos mon chou... À moins que tu veuilles te battre avec, tu vas devoir me tourner de l'autre coté… Dit-elle en ricanant. Le cadet des Uchiha rit et l'embrassa doucement.

-D'accord, répondit-il en la retournant et détacha la robe avec une lenteur et une délicatesse infinie. Elle se laissa faire avec une certaine pointe d'impatience.

-Un problème, Karin? Chuchota l'Uchiha à son oreille en stoppant son mouvement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Un peu... Disons seulement que je suis sur le ventre, dit-elle roulant les yeux en le disant. Sasuke ricana un peu et lui enleva sa robe tout en détaillant son corps de ses mains. Karin frissonna sous ses caresses et doucement, commença à se tourner sur le dos. Le brun mit une main sur son épaule en arrêtant son mouvement.

-Attends, fit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque en l'empêchant de se retourner. Elle retint un soupir en se laissant faire et se tourna docilement sur le ventre, retournant à son point de départ. La rouquine frissonna aussi quant aux embrassades de son compagnon. L'Uchiha s'enleva de Karin et se coucha à côté d'elle.

-Attache-moi, dit-il simplement.

-Euh…quoi ? Répondit la sensor, incrédule, se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Tu m'as entendu, fit l'Uchiha en passant son doigt affectueusement le long de son cou. Elle resta figée le temps de bien assimiler la demande.

-Bon, d'accord…dit Karin, incertaine. Elle embarqua à califourchon sur Sasuke et d'un coup de bassin puissant le fit remonter un peu le long du lit pour qu'au moins les mains se rendent aux barreaux.

-Hng... fit Sasuke, devenant légèrement rouge suite à cette action. Karin s'étira et prit la cravate avec sa bouche, quelque peu violement, prit les poignets de Sasuke et les rejoint aux barreaux du lit. La rouquine s'étira le long du cadet des Uchiha et attacha un poignet de ce dernier au sien avec la cravate. Une fois cela fait, la sensor alla détacher avec hâte le pantalon du brun de sa main libre.

-Hmm... Gémit Sasuke en croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Karin qui étaient attachés à ce même poignet tout en prenant une respiration de surprise en sentant l'autre main à son pantalon. Sans même se débarrasser du pantalon avant tout, elle empoigna le boxer en même temps que le pantalon et les baissa quelque peu brusquement et ce, comme elle put. Avec sa main libre, l'Uchiha passa du cou jusqu'aux siens de Karin du bout des doigts. Cette dernière frissonna tout en attrapant le sexe de Sasuke et de commencer à faire des va et vient de sa main.

Le brun gémit un peu tout en descendant le long du corps de la sensor jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements toujours présent. Karin commença à s'impatienter et alla faire des suçons dans le cou de son compagnon qui se débarrassa des sous-vêtements qui le gênait et commença à jouer avec son point sensible tout en mordillant son cou, la mordant légèrement à quelques reprises.

Elle commença aussi à le mordiller en gémissant, ses gestes auprès de la verge du brun commençant à devenir saccadés. La rouquine commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation, trop excitée. Sasuke donna un coup de hanche involontaire au bassin de Karin alors qu'il commençait à devenir de plus en plus excité. Cette dernière lâcha un gémissement et saisit le poignet de le cadet des Uchiha d'une main et de l'autre saisit les côtes de celui-ci pour commencer à le chevaucher du mieux qu'elle put, surtout sous toute cette excitation.

Sasuke se releva un peu, voulant la tourner pour se mettre au dessus mais Karin lâcha agressivement les côtes du brun pour le recoucher sur le dos, ne voulant pas qu'il bouge de là. Il se détendit et ne bougea plus, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Cette réaction était voulue du côté de l'Uchiha. Elle lâcha un grognement de mécontentement et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Sasuke. Il grogna un peu en mettant sa main sur une des siennes mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter en tant que tel. La sensor repoussa un certain grognement un peu plus sauvage et, décidé à la faire bouger, commença à le mordre et ce, assez fort; de quoi le faire saigner. Elle essaya aussi de le motiver avec des coups de bassin insistant.

Il la prit par le cou avec sa main libre pour l'embrasser sauvagement et intensément. Karin l'embrassa avec autant de fougue et mordit même sa lèvre inférieur et essayant avec tant de bien que de mal à se démener avec le bassin. Il se colla à elle tout en donnant quelques coups lui aussi. Sasuke mordit son cou pour lui prendre un peu de chakra, joueur. Karin grogna et gémit, profitant des coups de bassin comme elle pouvait. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la leva fortement en se levant lui-même pour aller vers la salle de bain. Elle se laissa faire, non sans quelques grognements encore.

Le brun la laissa sur ses jambes en la trainant dans la douche avec l'aide de la merveilleuse cravate qui reliait leurs poignets. La rouquine tira un peu de son côté mais comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre son Uchiha préféré; elle se laissa donc trainer. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau à une température complètement glaciale avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, non! Fit-elle, tirant vraiment de son côté pour ne pas entrer dans la douche. L'Uchiha la tira de manière à attraper son poignet pour la prendre dans ses bras et les entrainer tous les deux dedans. NON! Trop tard, pensa-t-elle avec mépris. Karin ne savait plus quoi faire entre se coller à Sasuke ou s'en aller de la douche. Elle finit par ne plus en pouvoir et tira de son côté, complètement gelée. Il ricana quelques instants pour régler la température à un tiède chaud pour l'inciter à rester coller à lui. Elle finit par arrêter de tirer et alla se coller à son amant. Il lui chuchota, amusé :

- Je t'ai eu. Karin grommela et se colla un peu plus, toute blottie contre lui.

-Moi, si je t'attrape, tu ne vas peut-être pas la trouver drôle. Tu vas être averti, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

-Essaye donc d'avoir le dessus contre moi avant pour commencer, dit-il, provocateur.

-Ne me cherche pas, Sasuke-kun parce que tu vas me trouver...

-Essaye donc...pour voir, fit-il, passant sa langue dans son cou avant de la mordre jusqu'au sang.

Elle gémit fortement et enfonça ses ongles dans les côtes de Sasuke. Il la plaqua au mur de la douche pour se coller à elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. La rouquine commença à se calmer et se laissa faire, remettant à plus tard sa douce vengeance. L'Uchiha descendit ses mains sur les fesses à la sensor pour ensuite les serrer en donnant un coup de bassin. Elle gémit et s'aggrippa au brun comme elle put. Il s'étira pour prendre une serviette et la passa à l'eau de la douche pour la tremper complètement. Karin n'en prit pas vraiment compte alors qu'elle aurait du. Tout en l'embrassant, il la guida progressivement en dehors de la douche en apportant la serviette discrètement avec lui. Elle ne la remarqua même pas, trop distraite par le fougueux baiser de Sasuke. Le cadet des Uchiha la fit s'étendre sur le lit tout doucement, toujours en train de l'embrasser. Pour la distraire, se dit-il mentalement. Karin se laissa bêtement dupée.

Le brun profita de se moment pour détacher la cravate de son propre poignet pour la passer autour d'un barreau et d'attacher l'autre poignet de Karin à son insu qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Sasuke se leva du lit et alla au lavabo pour essorer la serviette et l'enroula sur elle-même. Karin eut le reflexe de se lever en même temps que lui mais fut arrêter nette.

- Oh non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu vas me le payer, toi... Menaça Karin entre ses dents. L'Uchiha se retourna vers elle avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, lui demandant :

- Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure, dans la douche, hm?

-Un peu la même chose... Répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

-Et tu comptes faire ça comment? Dit le démon, souriant en montrant ses dents. Sasuke s'approcha lentement, la serviette entre ses mains, un sourire à la Orochimaru. Karin commença à paniquer.

-Euh... Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Sasuke commença à rire…


	7. Visite inattendu

-AH NON TU N'AS SIMPLEMENT PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA À MOI...même pas sous le prétexte que c'est ta fête! Enfin...peut-être là... Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'en empêcher? Dit-il ce à quoi elle ne répondit rien. C'est ce que je pensais. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Karin leva les yeux pour les plonger dans le charbon des siens…du moins, habituellement charbon. Ils étaient maintenant rouge sang. Leur position s'inversa soudainement. Regarde bien ce que tu fais, finit-il. La rouquine cligna rapidement des yeux. Les yeux de l'Uchiha redevinrent noirs, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

-Ah d'accord, je vois...

C'était à son tour d'afficher le sourire pervers à l'Orochimaru.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure, dans la douche? Lui rappela le brun avec un petit sourire.

-Que tu allais y gouter trésor...

-Je n'y crois pas, fit-il, provoquant. Karin serra les dents, le sourire s'effaçant et roula la serviette autant qu'elle le put et d'un mouvement brusque et raide l'envoya comme un fouet sur Sasuke. Il se cambra mais se retint et ne produit pas un son. La sensor afficha ce fameux sourire qu'elle avait quand elle travaillait avec Orochimaru et recommença mais visa le haut des cuisses. L'Uchiha se retint encore, ne produisant qu'un léger grognement ce qui ne fit que la faire re-rouler la serviette au maximum et visa le haut du torse. Le brun se retint le plus possible, toujours aucuns sons ne passèrent le seuil de ses lèvres. Karin finit par grogner d'agacement et re-roula la serviette encore une fois pour viser le haut de l'autre cuisse.

-Tss... Fit-il, toujours évitant de prononcer un son. À deux doigts de le fusiller du regard, elle repartit à la salle de bain et mouilla la serviette une seconde fois. La rouquine revint ensuite, la serviette déjà rouler et trempé, le fouetta au niveau du bas ventre. Tch...

Elle continua de le fouetter jusqu'à finir par viser le visage, fouetta et une fois la serviette retirée, le regarda dans les yeux. Son sharingan prêt, il la piégea dans son genjutsu.

-Détache-moi, dit-il sévèrement. Le sourire de Karin s'effaça peu à peu se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Elle lâcha la serviette et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le détacher, quelque peu honteuse. Sasuke prit la cravate entre ses mains et sauta sur Karin, attachant ses mains derrière son dos. Le sensor se laissa faire alors qu'il afficha un sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Elle répondit à son baiser ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser. Il lui chuchota à son oreille :

- Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché mon amour...

-Ouf... Je pensais avoir fait une bêtise, là, dit-elle, incertaine. Le brun ricana.

-Tu l'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas arrêter avec le sharingan… Compléta-t-il. La sensor déglutit, inconfortable. Mais, ça aurait été mon problème parce que je ne t'aurais pas arrêté.

-Oui... Enfin, merci... dit-elle en égarant son regard. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Sasuke se passa la main dans le visage tandis que Karin soupira et roula les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai... Fit l'Uchiha en attrapant son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Karin, elle, alla courir se cacher dans la salle de bain avec sa robe.

-Je peux vous aider?

Il y eut un silence.

-Êtes-vous Sasuke Uchiha? Demanda-t-on au principal intéressé.

-Oui, dit-il, visiblement impatient.

-Parfait, fit l'étranger à la porte. On entendit le son de porte qui se ferma à la voler. Karin sortit la tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Sasu...? Fit-elle, inquiète. Elle le vit, accoter sur le mur, l'homme mystère le tenant, l'avant-bras sur sa gorge. La rouquine ressortit de la salle de bain avec sa robe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant solution au problème. Elle la trouva sur le lit, encore mouillée, mais sur le lit, justement. Alors, la sensor décida d'engager la conversation pour faire une distraction.

-Qui êtes-vous?

_Alors tu n'es pas seul, ne, Sasuke-kun, pensa l'inconnu._

-Et tu dois être Karin, l'ancienne gardienne des expérimentations… lui dit-il. Elle s'approcha tout doucement du lit.

-Un mouvement de plus et je réduis ton cher Sasuke en bouille, menaça l'étranger révèlant son bras métallique. Karin figea. Sasuke observa son bras.

-Do…su…. Étouffa le cadet des Uchiha.

-Relâche-le ou... Ça va aller mal. Dosu ricana devant cette menace puéril.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Ah ça, je ne peux pas te le dire mais, tu vas y passer si je m'active. Sasuke sais comment éviter l'attaque parce que je lui ai montré mais toi, fit-elle avec un sourire sadique, tu vas y passer. Il fut prit un peu au dépourvu, se plaçant en position défensive, mettant plus de pression sur le cou de Sasuke.

-Tu fais quoi que ce soit et je l'étouffe!

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, crois moi, contra-t-elle facilement. Ce sera tellement rapide que tes petits yeux n'auront pas le temps de le voir venir. Dénudé de sharingan, tu seras frappé de plein fouet et tu mourras.

-Peu importe mon sort, au moins je continuerai ma mission jusqu'au bout. Dit-il solennellement.

-Comment veux-tu l'éliminer une fois mort, hn? Je te l'ai dit; tu n'auras pas le temps de réagir, fit-elle, condescendante. Sasuke activa ses sharingans et passa un message dans la tête à Karin.

_J'ai besoin d'un seul centimètre d'espace, Karin, pour le frapper avec un chidori. Essaye de le faire regarder vers toi plus que ca..._

D'un coup, la sensor regarda sur le côté, comme apeuré avec un mouvement de recul. L'intrus regarda dans la même direction, curieux. Sasuke le repoussa violemment et composa les mudras.

-Chidori, fit-il d'une voix grave. Dosu tomba parterre, complètement grillé. La rouquine soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Sasuke soupira à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Aucune idée... il est mort? Fit-elle après hésitation.

-Presque, répondit l'Uchiha simplement.

-Ok... Um... achève le et… Tu vas me trouver dégoutante mais, achève le, je te trouve une valise assez grosse, on le rentre dedans en un seul morceau ou non et on l'envoi chez Orochimaru…

-...Um...

-Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée... Soudain, il afficha un sourire sadique.

-Et si on le balançait par la fenêtre? Dit-il, réfléchissant qu'ils étaient au 21e étage.

-Pour dire quoi? La chambre est à mon nom! Enfin, vas-y. Je veux plus le voir...

Il le prit et le jeta par la fenêtre.

-Oh, tu veux savoir l'attrape? Il est attaché au cou par ceci, dit l'être démoniaque en lui montrant un fil en métal dans sa main. Karin se mit une main devant la bouche, secouant la tête pour effacer l'image de sa tête.

-Je crois que je... vais aller prendre une douche...

-Oui, si tu veux… répondit le brun en laissant glisser parterre, le bras accoter sur son genou.

-Dis, avant de partir dans la douche, tu pourrais regarder dans le minibar?

-Si tu veux... tu souhaite quelque chose en particulier ? Dit-elle en se relevant péniblement.

-Ça dépend ce qu'il y a… La rouquine alla voir.

-Voyons voir... Vodka, Whiskey, bière... Brandy aussi...

-Eum... Vodka. Donne-moi la bouteille… Fit-il, raide. Karin roula des yeux et lui emmena la bouteille. Sasuke lui prit et vida le quart d'une gorgée. La sensor se détourna de la scène et alla prendre une bonne douche.

Quand elle en sortit, elle alla chercher ses sous vêtements et les enfila avant de se coucher, sans plus.

-Hmm... Karin?

-mh ? Dit-elle, couchée, bien sûr.

-Tu te couche?

-Ouais, je suis fatiguée.

-Juste comme ca? Fit-il, apparemment saoul.

-... Ouais... Bonne nuit Sas…

-Karin...?

-Quoi Sasu? Répondit la rouquine, devenant à court de patience.

-Jai fait quelque chose?

-Non, ce n'est pas toi... Laisse tomber Sasu...

-Mais... Mais, fit-il, laissé au dépourvu.

-Laisse... S'il te plaît. Il soupira.

-J'vais aller, commença l'Uchiha, se levant très peu stable sur ses pieds, faire un tour...

-Ok... Bye, dit-elle, se callant un peu plus dans son oreiller, trop à bout de nerf pour penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir… Quoi que, à la dernière minute…

-...Sasu ?

-Hm? Fit l'interpellé, près de la porte.

-Reste, s'il te plait. Je...je ne veux pas rester seule...

-... Ouais, d'accord... Répondit le grisé, s'asseyant parterre en indien, à côté d'elle qui était dans le lit.

-Viens te coucher...s'il te plait, fit-elle, suppliante. Il grogna, essayant de se lever, ayant de la difficulté mais, y arriva et alla se coucher à ses côtés. Karin, quant à elle, alla se blottir contre lui pour essayer d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

-Karin... l'interpella-t-il, son ton semblant normal, comme s'il n'avait pas bu. Merci pour la soirée magnifique que tu m'as fait. Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour moi et je t'en suis tellement...reconnaissant. Merci pour tout... Karin.

-De rien... Ça me fait plaisir, mon amour.

-Je t'aime profondément, tu sais, lui dit-il avec affection.

-Moi aussi... Tellement… Répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étant légèrement brumeux et absent, il sourit et l'embrassa tout de même. Karin l'embrassa aussi et se coucha toute contre lui. Sasuke passa ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant du réconfort que sa chaleur corporelle lui offrait, tout comme elle avec lui. La rouquine se colla un peu plus et tomba comme une brique, soit, s'endormit profondément. L'Uchiha s'endormit tout aussi rapidement, l'alcool ayant prit le dessus sur lui.


End file.
